Hun, This Ain't No Wonderland
by OrionsBeltloops
Summary: They both went through a strange hole and ended up in a strange place, where they both met some strange characters. That's about where the similarities stop. Henry would gladly trade with Alice any day. Rating may go up. Pairing undecided: AlexHenryJames.
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

Slight spoilers in my explanations if you have not beaten The Room. Very slight though.

Alrighty then, first story on this account. Whoo! Yeah. Some things I probably should clear up before you venture on: I definitely used and abused creative license here. First of all, Henry does not end up in the subway station after his first journey into the hole. He ends up in Silent Hill, which never actually happens in the game, so yeah. Second, I'm gonna assume that the story lines from Silent Hill 2, Homecoming, and The Room are occurring simultaneously. I don't know if this is true, it's probably not, so I'm just gonna make it true for this story. Third, I don't know how many of the original characters I'm going to use from the games. Remember people like Walter, Eileen, Angela, Laura, Elle? I don't know if I'm going to use them yet. I probably will use some of them. So yeah, if it wasn't already obvious, I'm only following certain parts of the original story lines.

Oh yeah. While writing, I was using this nifty little Silent Hill map. Feel free to take a look if you want a better idea of which locations I'm talking about: www(dot)silenthill(dot)co(dot)za/map/

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any characters or places affiliated with it. Blah, blah.

* * *

Alright, this was his bathroom, but where did that hole come from? He could have sworn that it wasn't there before. He really hoped it hadn't been there before. Henry shuddered at the thought of people watching him shower as he stepped closer.

He could hear people on the other side. It sounded like children, but it was too faint for him to be sure.

Henry figured that this hole would be the only way he would ever be able to get out of his apartment. It was worth a shot at least.

Plus, it was just big enough for him to squeeze through. That had to be a sign, right?

Swallowing all his fears and doubts about crawling into strange holes, Henry climbed in and began crawling. The sounds were getting a tiny bit louder, but he still couldn't tell exactly what they were.

There was a light. No, wait yeah, he could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. He had a vague feeling of moving towards his own death before shrugging it off and continuing on.

The light just kept getting brighter and brighter as he moved forward until he was eventually blinded. He felt himself fall forward, but he still couldn't see anything.

He braced for impact, but fortunately, the landing was light. He stood up gingerly and brushed the dust off his clothes, looking around as he did so.

Where was he? The buildings surrounding him reminded him vaguely of a small town he had once visited as a kid, but that town had been pretty typical, so that didn't help him much.

Still, there was something strange about this place.

_This fog…_

Henry looked around again, trying desperately to find some discernible sign of life. Or even a building. A church maybe? Or a police station. All the buildings looked the same though. He stepped closer to the one immediately to his left. A flower shop…

_How normal._

Even so, it was strangely unsettling. He wasn't one to believe in auras and all that, but the place had a weird energy coming from it. Actually, this whole town had a weird energy. He figured it would be better to just keep moving and get out of here as soon as possible.

Things would be so much easier if he could actually _see._

_Note to self: next time you crawl through a strange hole in the wall, bring a flashlight._

Aimless wandering sounded like his only, albeit unappealing, option at the moment. The road he was on stretched as far as he could see, so he decided to follow it and see where it led.

Apparently it didn't lead anywhere interesting. So far, he had passed two restaurants and a bar, and the road was already at an end. It didn't look like the fog was going to let up any time soon, and he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

He was actually starting to miss his apartment, all the thoughts of the past few days pushed to the back of his mind. He had wanted to be out of there so badly, but the alternative wasn't proving to be much better.

He couldn't really explain it, but he just felt extremely unsafe here. It was as if something was following him, but every time he looked, all he could see was fog and the ghostly outlines of buildings.

The whole lack of life unsettled him more than it usually would have. He wasn't normally a people person, which is probably why his neighbors didn't think much of his hermit-like behavior over the past few days, but he was beginning to miss human contact.

Henry was debating on whether or not to walk into the bar. Maybe there was someone in there, if he could even get in that is, but there was also an odd smell coming from it.

Weighing his options, he could either wander down one of the side streets, or he could try one of the various restaurants and stores. The bar was out since he definitely smelled something rotten coming from there. He doubted he even wanted to know what that was.

He turned to the building behind him and was met with a child-like fast food restaurant. He could just barely make out the "Happy Burger" sign on top. The place looked innocent enough, and it smelt about as normal as a fast food joint could smell.

He approached the door and gave it a slight push, feeling it swing in slightly as soon as he touched it.

_Wow, who left the restaurant unlocked?_

He walked right in and was met with darkness. He searched for some lights but came up empty.

If he were a light switch in a restaurant, where would he be?

He honestly had no idea. He had only worked in a fast food place as a teenager, and those painful memories had long since been blurred from existence.

He spent about five minutes looking before he finally gave up. His knee was pretty bruised from banging it on the counter about five thousand times, and he doubted that there would be any electricity here anyway.

_What's the point of lights if no one's here to use them, right?_

He did find a door that he assumed led to an office of some sort, but he didn't think it would be of any use without a light to lead his way. There was also a door behind the counter that probably led to the kitchens. He decided to check through real quick. If anything, he could at least find a weapon. Not that he felt like he needed one, but yeah, he felt like he needed one. For safety purposes.

The door was a little heavy, but he pushed it open a bit before squeezing through. No sooner was he through the door than the smell hit him. It was a distinct, unpleasant metallic smell. Not unlike blood.

He was about to turn back and leave when he saw a small light coming from the other side of the room. It was a little beam sitting pretty close to the floor. Probably a flashlight.

He moved slowly away from the door and let it shut softly behind him. He was frightened, but he figured that the flashlight would be of more help to him in the future. Especially with this crazy fog.

He felt his way along the counter, trying to find a knife of some sort. If he was lucky, he wouldn't accidentally cut himself on anything.

His hand slid slowly along the surface as he moved forward, but he stopped suddenly, startled, when his hand came into contact with something wet. It was cold and sticky, and he prayed to God that it wasn't blood. He brought his hand to his nose and smelled it lightly, trying to pick up the metallic scent from before.

Thank God, it smelled sweet. It was probably a spilled drink.

Moving forward a little more, he replaced his hand on the counter and kept feeling around until he came into contact with a cool blade. He picked it up and ran his finger lightly along it. It was a decent length blade, probably a butcher knife. It would have to do.

Gripping the knife in his right hand, he moved toward the light source again. It seemed luck was on his side, as he didn't run into anymore 'messes' of any sort on the way. He reached the flashlight quickly and stooped down to pick it up, when he was met with another surprise.

Rather than grabbing the plastic of a flashlight handle, he touched what felt like human skin. It was cold and hard and thoroughly scared the crap out of him. He gave up on the handle and instead gripped the lit end, tugging lightly until the other person decided to let go.

It took him a bit of effort to get the flashlight, but eventually, with some light popping sounds, he got the light free. He hesitantly aimed the beam in the opposite direction. There was a face staring back at him, but it was obvious that the person was dead.

He stepped forward a little and knelt down. The eyes were glassy, and the mouth was open in a look of surprise. The person was young. Too young.

Henry backed up and shone the flashlight around the room quickly, taking in the blood on all the walls surrounding the body and pooled on the floor.

_What did this?_

He didn't really want to stay and find out. He quickly moved back where he came from and found the door. Pulling it open proved to be more difficult than pushing, but he got it open enough to slide through.

A small breeze swished against his back as the door slid closed. He hardly repressed a small shiver. He should feel more bothered by the scene in there, but for some reason, he just wasn't. He couldn't explain it. There was getting to be a long list of things that he couldn't explain. Better to not think about it.

A soft noise startled him out of his thoughts. It had sounded like the front door. Straining his ears, he could hear the sounds of a person's footsteps approaching.

Panic overtook him. He frantically searched for a place to hide but could find none save for crouching down behind the counter. Not exactly an expert hiding spot. But it would have to do. He thought of the office from earlier, but that was too far away, and the 'thing' would most likely see him.

Henry quietly crouched down and squeezed into a small gap between two cabinets, turning off the light as he went. The figure was only getting closer though.

What was he thinking? This hiding spot was terrible. He could see a flashlight beam shining on the walls, which means that all the person would have to do is glance down, and they would see him.

Wait. The thing has a flashlight. For some reason, that made him feel a little more at ease. Maybe the thing was human after all?

Cursing himself for trying to squeeze into such a tight space, he quietly crawled out and stood up slowly.

As soon as he moved, the flashlight beam was shone directly into his face, temporarily blinding him. He lifted his arm up to shield his eyes and attempted to figure out if the thing was really human.

He heard a small click as the light moved down slightly. He looked up to find a gun pointing right at him. Okay, it was probably human.

"Wait!" He lifted his arms up in the air, as if in surrender, "I'm not armed."

He didn't even know why he said that. Was that supposed to make the person feel better? Apparently it did because the person lowered the gun and lifted the flashlight once more.

Henry slowly reached for his flashlight, causing the other to tense up a bit. The person went for their gun again, but Henry just threw up his arms in that mock surrender signal once more and offered a simple explanation, "I'm just gonna get my flashlight."

Henry waited a second before slowly lowering one arm and taking his flashlight out of his pocket. He clicked it on and shone it at the person standing before him.

Well, he looked normal enough, albeit a little frightened and tense. There was a strange look in his eyes too, but Henry didn't want to put too much thought into it.

"Um, what's your name?" He figured that if he tried to be friendly, then maybe the guy could help him out of here. That is, if he even knew where he was.

The guy didn't say anything. He just stood there and stared. Frankly, it was creeping Henry out a little.

"I… uh, I'm Henry," he offered quietly. Maybe the guy was scared of him. He had no idea what to do. He was never good in social situations, especially not one as bizarre as this.

The guy visibly relaxed a bit before giving a quick introduction, "I'm Alex." He said it confidently. For some reason, the voice didn't seem to match the way he looked. He looked scared still and the slightest bit angry. It was difficult to describe.

Henry gave a small smile before stepping forward a bit to shake his hand. Alex held out his own and gave Henry a quick, strong handshake before backing away a bit.

"Sorry about almost shooting you there. You just can't be too careful, you know?"

No, Henry didn't know, and he told Alex so. He didn't know where he was or what was going on.

Alex looked a little surprised before letting out a small laugh. What was so funny?

Henry just stared at him and tried to suppress the urge to glare at him. He really didn't appreciate being laughed at, especially when he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Sorry about that. It's just, I'm on the same boat as you." Alex shrugged his shoulders before reaching his hand into his coat pocket.

Alex walked toward Henry, holding what looked like a crumpled piece of paper. At closer inspection, it turned out to be a photograph.

"I'm actually looking for my little brother. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he's here, so have you seen him?"

Henry could hear a slight sadness making its way into Alex's voice, and he suddenly felt a twinge of sympathy. He stared at the photo and saw the image of a young boy staring back. He couldn't have been more than ten.

"No, I haven't seen him," Henry said it gently and could see the disappointment flash across Alex's face as he pocketed the photo, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Alex offered a quick smile, "I'll just have to keep looking."

Henry smiled back a bit, but he still felt strange about the whole thing. He felt like he should help Alex more, but there was nothing he could do.

"He looks a lot like you," Henry whispered softly. He didn't know if that sentence was supposed to comfort Alex, but he felt it was just necessary. It was true too. The boy in the photograph did look the spitting image of the man in front of him, only way younger. It was pretty obvious that they were brothers.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Alex laughed as he began to move toward the door.

Henry felt the mood lighten considerably and decided to follow Alex. Fortunately, Alex didn't question his new-found shadow.

* * *

Done! And it's only five in the morning. Geez. Yeah, so anyway, as you can see, the only things so far that hold true with the actual games are (1) they have the same names, and (2) Alex is looking for his brother.

Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible, which, with school ending soon, shouldn't be too difficult.

Thanks for reading!

- KW


	2. Drag Me through Your Hell

James had only been in the town a few minutes and he could already see what that cemetery girl had been talking about. There was definitely something wrong with the place. It looked nothing like it had when he and Mary had been there.

_Mary…_

But that had been so long ago. Years ago. The guilt over not having brought her back washed over him again as he continued down the road. It wasn't entirely his fault though. He had planned on bringing her back. It just… she got so sick, and it just put his plans on hold. He never dreamt that the plans would be put on hold permanently.

James felt around in his jacket pocket for Mary's picture. He still carried it around. He couldn't help it, it just brought him comfort. She looked so beautiful and healthy and peaceful. So unlike how she had looked toward the end. Unfortunately, it was the latter image of her that often haunted him while he slept.

A sigh broke past his lips before he could stop it. He missed her. He just could never bring himself to understand how or why she died. So many miserable, horrible people lived to be at least ninety, and Mary couldn't even live to be thirty? It just wasn't fair.

…_But could she really be here?_

He placed the photo back in his pocket as gently as possible before continuing on. He wasn't sure if the letter had been real or some sick joke, but that was what he was here to find out. He just wanted to put an end to it and be on his way.

He just needed to run through all their special places, and Rosewater Park was his best, and closest, bet, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to get there. Every road he tried was blocked or collapsed or just completely nonexistent. He could've sworn, no he knew, the town had been in better shape last time he was here. The amount of damage that could occur in such a short period of time astounded him.

But of course he had seen how fast something could rip your life apart first-hand. He didn't want to think about that though. He needed to hold at least a little bit of hope, or else he would never make it through this place.

Speaking of, how was he even supposed to get out of here if all of the roads were collapsed? What had even caused this? An earthquake? James couldn't help thinking it was something far more sinister as he continued down the only working road he could find. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, however. Thoughts like that would do nothing to help him now.

Still, he felt extremely uneasy. Almost as if something were watching him. He had also been seeing some strange things moving around, and he didn't think he could keep pretending that it was just the fog playing tricks on him.

James continued following the road he was on barely sparing a glance at any of the buildings. None of them were that interesting anyway. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up, but he continued to ignore it. Every time he turned around there was nothing there, and he was starting to worry that he was becoming paranoid. Just like Mary had been toward the end…

James quickly stopped thinking about that. He didn't want to remember the bad side of Mary. He tried to focus on their last visit here and how happy she had been. That seemed to occupy his mind for a while.

A sudden noise quickly ruined James' daydream, however. It wasn't a loud noise, but it sounded eerily similar to someone running.

James quickly looked toward the source and saw a small figure sitting on the ground a few feet ahead. The fog was distorting his vision a bit, but he could tell that the figure was a child, and probably a boy if the haircut was any clue.

James took a few quiet steps forward, trying his hardest not to be too loud. This child was the first sign of life he had seen in this town, and he didn't want to scare him off.

When he finally got close enough, James could see that the boy was bent over what looked like a sheet of paper.

"Um, hello?"

The boy's eyes snapped up and locked straight onto James. He looked terrified for a moment before leaping up and taking off down the road, deep into the fog.

"Wait!" James strained his eyes trying to see the boy's retreating figure, but it was no use. He was too far away, and the fog was just too thick to allow for any range vision-wise.

James, a bit frustrated, knelt down to pick up the sheet of paper. What he saw was vaguely disturbing, a crayon drawing of a bunny, a long sword piercing straight through its middle. James stared at the large amount of blood scribbled onto the page and shuddered. He knew it was just a child's drawing, overactive imagination and all that, but it still gave him the creeps. Something about that boy had just not felt right.

James folded the drawing and stuck it in his coat pocket before continuing down the road the way the boy had run. He didn't know why he was following him, but James just had the strange feeling that that boy was his only chance at getting out of this town.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, sorry for the shortness and general crappiness of this chapter. James was extremely difficult to write for for some reason. And I apologize times a million for taking so long to update. I didn't give up on this, and I won't! I'm not gonna bore with excuses though, just know I'm sorry about that, and the next chapter will be more prompt (I'm already half way through writing it.)

This chapter actually went in a completely different direction from my initial outline too, but I like this version better than my outline so I guess letting a chapter go its own way is a good thing sometimes? Hm.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.

-KW


	3. I'm a Nightmare Child

A/N: I promised I would be more prompt with this chapter, and I was. Hooray! I'm also happy because this chapter is a lot longer and better than the second. I think that has something to do with my inability to write James. I'm hoping that he'll be an easier character to write for once he actually meets Alex or Henry because that last chapter was just killer...

Belated Thank-You's To: RustyPaperclip, lovova, Primeval Eidolon Scar, and water-fish for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Blah blah.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of nothing but wandering and awkward attempts at beginning a conversation, mostly on Henry's part. He didn't know why, but Alex was just too quiet and brooding for his taste. Normally he liked things quiet, but there was just something off about the guy.

And yet Henry was still following him around…

"So where are you from?" Awkward attempt at conversation number twenty-three was a go.

Alex stopped and turned to give Henry a weird glance before saying, "Shepherd's Glen."

"Oh…" Henry was at a loss. This whole situation was just completely foreign and strange to him. First he climbed through a mysterious hole, then he ended up in this… town, then he met probably the strangest guy he had ever met in his life, and he couldn't even say why the guy was strange! He just was…

He felt a little like Alice in Wonderland, heh, Henry in Horrorland. He didn't even know what made him think of that stupid fairytale, but it was true. The similarities were uncanny. Of course, Alice ended up in some beautiful fairyland, while Henry got stuck with an ugly little fog-filled town, but still…

"Stupid little girl gets all the luck." The whisper left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Huh?" Alex was looking at him like he was retarded, or crazy, or both. Probably both. Hell, he didn't blame him.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself…" _Oh great, Henry, make yourself seem even more crazy._

Alex just smiled at him a bit before walking on again. In silence. Complete and utter silence. The complete and utter silence that was driving Henry completely and utterly insane.

"Listen!" Henry didn't know what he was doing, but he found himself jogging up to Alex. He needed to explain himself. "I'm not crazy, okay." Somehow that didn't seem like the thing to say.

"I'm not either," Alex replied quickly. He didn't even turn around. Henry was a bit dejected, but he kept his pace in time with Alex's. He decided not to make anymore attempts at conversation. If Alex wanted it quiet, he would stay quiet.

…

"So…" _That, didn't last long._ "Um, what happened to your brother? If you don't mind my asking that is."

Alex stopped almost as soon as the word "brother" left Henry's mouth. He didn't turn around, and Henry half expected him to be angry. "You don't have to answer…"

"I don't know." The words were quiet. Half-whispered, as if Alex didn't mean for Henry to hear them. Alex turned around then and looked Henry straight in the face, almost as if challenging him to ask another question.

Henry didn't like that look. He was already half-scared of the guy. He didn't really want to end up on his bad side. Especially considering Alex had him one-upped a gun to a knife. A pretty shitty knife too. Henry soon found out after he left Happy Burger that the blade wasn't even stuck in the handle properly. He would probably only be able to stab one thing before having to get rid of it. So long story short, no combat with Alex for him.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't realize it was such a sensitive topic." Henry didn't mean for it to sound snippy, but what was said was said. He couldn't take it back, even though the anger flashing in Alex's eyes made him wish he could.

"Can we just drop it?" Yeah, Alex was angry. Henry briefly noted that that was the first real emotion he had gotten out of the guy since they met.

"Okay. I'm sorry. For real this time." Henry held out his hand briefly for a sort of truce-shake. Alex didn't accept. He just turned and kept on walking.

Henry sighed and followed along. He was never good at holding relationships with anyone, whether romantic or otherwise. He was just always awkward in social situations, and this situation was just not doing him any favors.

Henry decided that he better just focus his mind on other things so that the obvious silence wouldn't get to him. He tried to make out the buildings they were passing, but the fog was too thick and most of them were too run down to make out the signs anyway. It was only when they came to an intersection that he was able to make out one of the buildings: "Lucky Jade Restaurant."

"Hm? Do you think we should check it out?" Alex eyed the building Henry had pointed out with more than obvious distaste.

Henry noted his reaction. "Nah. I think we've had enough of restaurants for the rest of this trip. Don't you?"

"If you say so. Which way should we go then?" Alex walked forward a bit in order to read the street signs. "We're on Neely and Katz. Any preference?"

Of course Henry didn't have a preference. He had never been here before, at least he thought. "Left, I guess?"

Alex snorted. "You guess? You don't sound very confident."

"I told you I've never been here before, yeah?" Henry usually didn't get angry, at anything, but Alex was starting to piss him off. He felt the handle of his knife and really wished that it wasn't broken. Of course, if he did use it on Alex, he could always take his…

"Are you listening?"

Henry blinked a few times, still stuck in his thoughts of the homicide/ robbery he was contemplating. "No, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"I said your guess is as good as mine, so we should just take your suggestion and go left. A gut feeling is better than none at all, right?" Alex smiled at Henry then, and, sure, it wasn't so much a genuine smile as it was an 'I'm better than you because you're retarded' type of smile, but it made Henry feel better all the same.

Henry smiled back and tried to match Alex's cockiness, whether or not he was successful, he didn't know. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Let's go then."

And they did, but they soon regretted it. All the streets were collapsed in on themselves and the whole route was a dead end.

Henry tried to remain calm. Alex on the other hand was clenching his fists a little too tightly. Henry backed away from him a bit. "What should we do now?"

Alex unclenched his fists and seemed to take a few therapeutic, anti-anger breaths before answering with another informative, "I don't know."

Henry sighed before looking around at their surroundings. The only thing he saw was a large building with a wrought iron gate around it. He walked up to it not expecting it to open and was surprised when it did. "How about we go through here?"

"What is that?" Alex eyed the building questioningly, trying to find a sign of some sort to identify it. "It doesn't look right to me."

"Well, what else can we do?" Henry didn't care about Alex's answer. He just marched straight through the gate and through the, also surprisingly unlocked, front door. Alex had no choice but to follow.

"This place is falling apart." Henry glanced at the broken ceiling and floor tiles, the peeling wall paper, and the multitude of colorful graffiti.

"What did you expect? A palace?" Alex scoffed before walking toward the door immediately in front of them. Locked. "Damn it. I guess we gotta go upstairs."

Alex was already on the stairs before Henry could say anything. Henry was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to notice.

"Alex?"

"What?" Alex stopped on the middle of the staircase and turned around, hoping to find out why Henry wasn't following him.

"I think someone's been here recently."

Alex's heart skipped a beat, but he couldn't get his hopes up. "Really? What makes you say that?"

Henry knelt down for a second before straightening up with a photograph in his hand. "I just found this on the floor. It looks recent."

Alex stared for a second before rushing down the stairs and snatching the photo out of Henry's hand. A stuffed rabbit's face stared back at him. Alex just kept staring, almost as if the eyes in the photo were putting him in a trance.

"What is it?" Henry was starting to get concerned. The photo had looked normal and innocent to him.

"This is my brother's." Alex looked up at Henry before letting out a laugh. "This is Josh's! That means he's been here!"

Henry just smiled back. He felt awful about it, but he honestly was more concerned with finding a way out of this place than he was with Alex's missing family members. Alex looked so genuinely happy though. Happy for just that small piece of evidence that even suggested his little brother was alive and nearby, and Henry couldn't deny him that by being selfish.

Alex placed the photo in his jacket pocket along with the other one before moving back to his original space on the staircase. "You coming?" Alex gave Henry a quizzical look.

"Yeah…" Henry looked around again, a strange feeling running through him before shaking it off and following Alex up the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs when they heard an ungodly loud shriek echoing all around them. Henry nearly jumped out of his skin and clutched both Alex's shoulder and the handle of his knife tightly. Alex already had his gun out and was pointing it in every direction trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex looked and sounded alarmed. Henry merely shrugged, trying to calm himself.

"I don't know. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs though."

Alex gave one last look around before lowering his gun. "Come on. Let's go."

Henry dropped his hand and tried to shove the handle back on the blade of his knife. Alex seemed to be one step ahead of him as he handed him a jagged pipe.

"Here. If we have to fight anything, you should probably have a weapon that won't shatter on impact." Henry took it gratefully and swung it a bit to test its power.

"Where'd you find it?" He swung the pipe through the air and smirked at the slight whistle it made.

"It was just lying by those crates over there." Alex pointed to a large pile of rubbish sitting up against the wall not far from the door. "Now let's go."

Henry wasted no time and led the way through the door to the second floor. It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the dark, but there seemed to be just a bunch of long hallways.

"Let's just try some doors," Alex suggested. He took hold of the first door knob he could find and gave it a quick twist before letting go with a sigh. "This one's busted."

They continued on like that for most of the floor before they finally found a working one at the end of the hall. Nothing much inside except for bullet holes and dead, seemingly mutated bodies.

"What the hell are they?" Alex bent down to prod one of them with his gun.

"I don't know. I just hope we don't run into any live ones." Henry clutched his pipe a little tighter, ready to swing in case something came at him. He had been hearing strange sounds the whole time they had been up here.

Both Alex and Henry quickly left that room without further comment. A large banging sound reverberated above their heads and caused them to clutch their weapons again.

"I don't feel safe here." Henry felt he should be honest. The sooner they got out of there, the better.

"Did you ever feel safe?" There was a light joking tone to it, but Henry knew Alex was completely serious. And the answer was no. He never once felt right the entire time he was there. Everything felt off, and he felt scared. The look on Henry's face seemed to say it all, however, as Alex didn't comment further on it.

They continued slowly down the hallway sticking as close together as possible in case anything decided to show up.

"_Alex…"_

Alex stiffened. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Josh!" Alex gripped his gun and took off running down the hall toward the source of the voice. Henry tried his best to keep up, but Alex was running full out, and he was much faster than Henry.

"Alex, wait!" Henry yelled, but a loud crash from over his head told him he was already too late. Before he knew it the ceiling was collapsing right in front of him and blocking his path. Henry jumped back and pressed himself up against a door to avoid being hit.

When he was fairly certain he wasn't going to be crushed by anything, he stepped toward the rubble to assess the damage.

"Alex?" He wanted to see if Alex could hear him. There was no reply.

"ALEX!" Still no reply, at least, not from anything human. Henry heard a loud shriek rather than Alex's voice as a large mass dropped down from the newly formed hole in the ceiling.

Henry raised his pipe ready to fight when a shooting pain seared through his head. He dropped his pipe and instead grabbed at his head wanting to scream but not able to. He heard a low growl and looked up but only saw a large, blurry blob coming towards him. He couldn't get his eyes to focus. The pain wasn't subsiding, and if anything it was just getting worse.

Henry tried to find his pipe but instead just slumped to the floor in a heap. He could see the mass coming toward him, but he couldn't hear the growling anymore. His vision was growing weaker and weaker, and all he could hear was the laughter of children…

* * *

A/N: I'm really hoping I didn't fuck up their characters as much as I'm thinking I did. I just wrote them how I think they would be. I mean, Alex and Henry were two completely different characters: Alex was very emotionally-driven and aggressive, while Henry was very apathetic and passive. I figured they would butt heads a bit.

And in case you couldn't tell which building they were in, like if you didn't play Silent Hill 2 or if you didn't look at the map I posted a link for in the first chapter, they were in Wood Side Apartments. And yes, James was there already. And Josh, obviously. I figured James would have to be there first because he unlocks the gate and everything. It's been a while since I've played the game. But this is what I remember.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, and give me some feedback if you can. Any feedback is appreciated, especially a good critique.

-KW xx


	4. Headed to Oblivion?

A/N: It doesn't feel like I took a long time to do this, but I took a long time to write this chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, longest chapter to date! YES! I'm proud of myself, shush.

Thank you's: Dussterslove99, sho, and Ar11. I really appreciate your reviews guys, and the alerts too! Hell, I'm happy if you just read the damn thing. Anyway, thanks again!

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, I wouldn't have trouble paying for school, would I?

* * *

_Hrmgh…_ Henry groaned and flung an arm over his face. The sunlight was _blinding._ He could see the orange behind his eyelids.

_Wait… sunlight?_

Henry slowly peeled his eyes open and glanced around at his surroundings. For whatever reason, he was back in bed in his own apartment.

Henry rolled on to his back and stared up at the stains on the ceiling as if the patterns they formed would somehow give him some answers. He found nothing useful and refocused his attention to the ceiling fan. He tried to focus on one of the blades but couldn't. His eyes were too tired, his mind too preoccupied.

He couldn't remember anything that had just happened. The only fact of which he was certain was that he had definitely not been in the apartment last time he had been awake… which was when, exactly? Henry began looking for his clock when he remembered that they had all stopped working. Never knowing the time was beginning to drive him crazy. Not that he was ever the most punctual person, he wasn't. In fact, that was how he had lost his job at the fast food restaurant. But he was beginning to grow tired of using the sun as his clock.

Henry looked out the window again. He could see sunlight, but from where he was laying, he couldn't tell where in the sky the sun was. Henry sighed when he realized he would have to get up and sat up propping himself on his hands. He stretched out his back a bit, he felt like he hadn't slept this well in ages, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He started a bit when he felt his foot come into contact with something foreign.

Looking over the side of the bed, Henry realized that that something was actually just a long, rusty pipe.

"What the hell?"

Henry picked up the pipe and ran his hand over it. The only thing that accomplished was leaving flecks of rusted metal over his pants and hand. Henry stood up and brushed himself off before a sudden thought occurred to him.

_Alex._ He had disappeared just before Henry passed out. A flash of worry crossed Henry's mind before he pushed it away. He was sure Alex would be fine. Of course, something had attacked Henry, maybe it went after Alex too? Henry's grip on the pipe tightened a fraction as he began to make his way out of his bedroom.

He came to his living room and chanced a glance around as if looking for a sign of Alex in the room. There was nothing. Nothing in the room seemed changed at all, and if it weren't for the pipe, Henry would have been inclined to think it had been a dream.

Henry walked over to the window and tried to open it, like he had been doing every day since this whole mess started. It was still stuck, not like he expected differently. Henry stared out the window glancing in his neighbors' windows. They all did basically the same things every day. Henry used to feel resentful toward them for never noticing his disappearance, but after a few days, he realized that his being a hermit was probably not strange to any of them. He hardly knew any of his fellow tenants. Hell, he hardly knew his next door neighbor. They only spoke in passing. She seemed nice, but Henry wasn't the conversing type. He only really held conversations when the other person instigated them.

Henry broke out of his reverie and made note of the sun's position. It was heading toward sunset. He could see the start of the sky's change in color. Faint purples and oranges were making their way across the sky. Henry let himself stare for a while. He hardly ever saw nice sunsets in the city. Usually, it was too cloudy or smoggy for the sky to look this nice.

He briefly wondered how long he had been gone from his apartment. He tried to remember what time of day it had been last time he had been here, but he couldn't remember. It was as if a fog had settled over his mind, particularly the part that held his memories. Henry's mind quickly flashed to the thick, unnatural fog that had been spread throughout the town. He shivered a bit as bits and pieces came back. There had definitely been something off about that place, and he wasn't looking forward to going back. He knew he had to though. It felt like his only connection to the real world, as strange as that sounds. That town felt like his only means of escaping his apartment for good.

Alex's face made a brief appearance in Henry's mind before he made up his mind. He would have to go back.

Henry made his way back to his bathroom, only half hoping that the hole was still there. It was still there, and it was bigger. Henry placed a palm against the side of the hole and ran his hand along the edge. It was as if someone had drilled a hole in the wall. They would have had to have used a huge drill though. Henry laughed a bit before throwing his pipe in. He climbed in after it and realized that the sounds he had heard last time were still there. Henry made his way as far as he could go until the same light from before blinded him again.

As soon as he could see, Henry realized that he definitely was not in the same place from before. The decrepit apartments were gone, replaced by what looked like a quaint park. Or, it would have been quaint, if it weren't for the thick fog covering everything. Henry sighed, still not rid of the fog.

Gripping his pipe, Henry began to make his way through the park. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, although the statues creeped him out a bit. He could also hear the sounds of water coming from somewhere nearby, even though there didn't seem to be a source anywhere.

Henry knelt down next to one of the statues. It looked like someone had buried something at its base. The sound of footsteps coming toward him interrupted him before he could explore further. Henry quickly snapped his head up and looked toward the source of the noise. A man was running toward him.

Henry's hand twitched as his grip tightened on his pipe. The man didn't look armed, but something about his expression had Henry frightened. Before Henry could do anything, however, the man stopped and spoke.

"Have you seen a little boy run through here?" He sounded out of breath, and there was a thin layer of sweat glistening on his forehead making his hair lay flat. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat off his brow and push his blonde hair out of his eyes before bringing his arm back down to his side.

Henry watched his hand move and sat in silence for a moment before looking up and replying in the negative. There had been no boy as far as he had seen.

The man mumbled something that sounded vaguely profane to Henry's ears before turning his attention back to Henry.

"I must have lost him. The kid was fast."

Something about what the man had said clicked in Henry's brain. Hadn't Alex been looking for a little boy as well?

"Hey, what did this boy look like?"

The man's eyes widened a bit before the man scrunched his face up in concentration. He was trying to remember.

"Um, he was young, probably around ten at the oldest. He had dark hair." The man paused for a second and closed his eyes as if he were trying to visualize the boy. "That's all I can remember. I only saw him for a second before he ran away. Why, do you know him?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders a bit as he stood. "Not personally. I met someone earlier who I think was looking for the same kid."

The man raised his eyebrows at that and began walking toward Henry, his arm outstretched. "I'm James, by the way."

Henry looked at James' hand and noticed how long his fingers were. He briefly wondered if James was a piano player. "I'm Henry." Henry shook James' hand quickly before letting his hand drop back down to his side. "Do you know where we are?" Henry gestured vaguely to their surroundings.

"Yeah, Rosewater Park. It used to be a popular tourist attraction. At least, from what I've read. There never have been many people here when I've visited." James began to get a faraway look in his eyes as he talked, and Henry wondered if he weren't lost in memories.

"So you've been here before?"

James seemed to snap out of his daze as his eyes roamed over Henry's face. "Yeah, but the last time I had been here was years ago." That faraway look came back, and this time Henry gave him a moment.

"…So, you said you met someone else here?"

Henry blinked and looked back at James whose glazed-over look had been replaced by an expectant one. "Yeah, it was just some guy looking for his little brother. He showed me a picture of him, and the boy you described seems to match. Besides, how many little boys could be running around in a deserted place like this?" Henry laughed a bit at his own joke. James didn't join him. In fact, he looked a bit grave.

"And you haven't seen anyone else?"

Henry raised an eyebrow and studied James' expression a bit. He looked serious and the tiniest bit hopeful? Hm, maybe he was looking for someone too? "No, I only saw the one person. You haven't seen him around by any chance? We kinda got separated."

A defeated look passed over James' face for a split second, a flash so quick that if Henry would've blinked then, he would've missed it. "No, I haven't seen anyone except you and that little boy."

"Well, it seems like we're both looking for someone then."

Another flash of emotion passed over James' face, this time too quick for Henry to catch what it was. "Looks like it." A thoughtful look then passed over James' face as he studied Henry a bit. His eyes lingered on the pipe in Henry's hand, his eyebrow raising a fraction in question. Henry's fingers instinctively tightened around it.

"Maybe we should look around together then?" Henry figured he ought to ask. He'd rather not search the place on his own. Two heads are better than one and all that.

James seemed to give him an appraising look before nodding in agreement. "That's a good idea. I don't know about you, but I've been seeing some pretty strange things around here. Although, judging from that pipe you're lugging around, I'm assuming you've seen some pretty not nice things yourself."

Henry grinned a bit. "You assume right then." He didn't know why, but talking to James was a lot easier than talking to Alex. James had this strange air about him, but, unlike with Alex, it was one that Henry could relate to. He felt it in himself as well.

James smiled back before reaching into his pocket for something. When he brought his hand back out, it was occupied by a small, squarish object. Henry couldn't immediately tell what it was. He didn't need to wonder long though. James held it out to him, and Henry took it in his hand flipping it over so he could see what it was.

"It's a radio?" Henry looked up at James, a questioning look on his face. He had no idea why James was giving him a radio.

"Yeah, I found it when I first got here. At first I thought it was broken, but then I realized that it's actually been helping me."

Henry quirked a brow at him. He couldn't help the incredulous look that crossed his face. James laughed a bit.

"Just hear me out. I know it sounds weird, but the thing only seems to play static when a monster is nearby. That's how I've been getting through here without too much trouble."

Henry messed with the power switch of the radio. Nothing happened. "Hm, well I guess that isn't any stranger than any of the other things I've seen since I got here." He grinned at James again before handing the radio back to him.

James narrowed his eyes a bit, a smile still on his face. "Are you making fun of me?"

Henry let out a laugh. "No! No, I'm not. It's just – I don't know, it's weird, alright?"

James laughed too. "I know it is, but, like you said, it's no stranger than anything else in this place. Besides, you'll believe me once we run into another monster."

Henry's laughter died in his throat. "Well, I hope that doesn't happen for a while."

James gave him a small smile before turning and making his way out of the park. Henry only watched him walk for a bit.

"You coming?" Henry hadn't realized that James had stopped moving and was waiting for him. He gave James a quick nod before jogging to catch up to him.

"So, since you've been here before, does that mean you're gonna be my official tour guide?" Henry felt like he should lighten the mood a bit, although it wasn't entirely necessary. The mood felt like it was as light as it was going to be considering their current location.

James gave him a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose. I can't guarantee I'll be the most hospitable tour guide in the world though."

Henry laughed again. Talking to James was definitely easier than talking to Alex. Henry couldn't help the increasing worry that was building in the back of his mind for the other man though. He just hoped Alex would still be okay next time he saw him.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry broke out of his thoughts. James was looking at him. Henry felt a bit strange standing under James' gaze. There was something about the way James was looking at him, almost as if he could see into Henry's mind.

"Nothing, really. Just the person I was looking for earlier."

"Oh? Were you two friends?" It sounded as if James was trying to be companionable. Maybe the silence bothered him?

"No. I just met him when I got here."

"Oh. You just seemed a bit worried. I thought that maybe you were friends or something." Henry looked at James again. The tone of his voice had gone strange, but the only thing Henry saw was that faraway look in James' eyes again. He wanted to inquire about it but felt it was best not to. There was a sadness in James' eyes that told Henry it was best not to pry.

Henry and James continued on down the street until James froze. Henry turned to ask him what was wrong when he saw James digging around in his coat pocket. He was getting the radio out again. Only this time it wasn't silent.

It was emitting a steady stream of static.

* * *

A/N: I'm feeling a bit better about this chapter. Although I miss Alex... I like writing him best for some reason. We'll see when he makes a reappearance.

Thanks for reading!

-KW xx


End file.
